This invention is concerned with the provision of a fastener anchoring device to be pre-assembled with a wall panel having a plurality of apertures for subsequent reception of a plurality of fasteners which are received through the apertures for mounting any one of a variety of components to be exposed side of the wall surface in the finished structure which, for example, may be a refrigerator in which the apertured wall constitutes the liner wall attached to an outer cabinet wall structure with the space between the walls filled with an insulating material which may be foamed in citu. Devices of this type can be found in U.S. Classes 151/41.7 and 85/32 and more specifically relates generally to devices of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476, issued Apr. 9, 1974 in the name of John E. Hoadley and assigned to the common assignee of the present invention; and also relates generally to the fastener shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,271, issued Jan. 17, 1967 in the name of C. E. Krueger. Both of these latter devices were adapted for use in a single aperture or slot, respectively, and lacked means for specific orientation, as opposed to simple location.